A Very Boring Day
by shadowkat678
Summary: Sirius Black is bored. So when he proposes a game of capture-the-flag, what in the world could possibly go wrong?


**"A Very Boring Day**

 **By: shadowkat678**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I very obviously do not own this franchise.**

* * *

It was such a very boring day, Sirius thought. Rainy, muggy, cloudy, and, umm…thundery?

The point was, he needed something to do, and he needed something to do ifast/i. A thing that you learned extremely quickly was that a bored, cooped up Padfoot was not a fun person to have around.

His gaze drifted around the common room, the crackling fire and a soft snoring all to be heard. He noted the rest of his housemates, lounging around with tired expressions on their faces, and chuckled a bit as the next clap of thunder startled half of them awake. One fifth year he spotted drooling over a Astronomy textbook, and Sirius shook his head in disgust. Who studied on the weekend? Honestly, that should be against the law. Gloomy or not, it was Saturday for Merlin's sake.

It was usually much more active in the evening, but with half the house back in their beds and the rest swaying whenever they stood, it was looking more than a little empty.

It would be up to him, he supposed, to fix that.

He quickly elbowed James in the ribs, who woke with a start, hair even messier than usual, and shot an irritated expression his friend's way when he realized who it was that hit him.

"What was that bloody for? I was having a very nice nap, you know," James snapped, to which Sirius just rolled his eyes and got up from the armchair, stretching with a loud yawn.

"Well, sorry to disrupt your dream of finally getting a date with Evans, which is the only place that's iever/i going to happen, but we're going to go play a game now. It's getting a bit dull in here, so I say it's about time we find the others and fix that." With a mischievous grin, Sirius headed over to the portent hole, a puzzled and grumbling James following slowly at his heels.

* * *

They found Remus and Peter in the library (what was with everyone and reading on the weekend?) where Peter was out cold besides Remus, who was scribbling something down at a table near the back. Once Peter was up and they were all together, Sirius laid out the plan.

"Capture the flag…at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, clearly sceptical of his plan. "Sirius, you do realize how big this school is, don't you?" For the second time that afternoon, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"But that's what makes it fun, Rem. I swear, it's like none of you trust me at all."

"That," Peter replied. "Would probably be because of one simple fact: we don't."

Sirius donned a hurt expression, one all three of the other boys knew by now as a fake and more often than not used as a guilt trip. None were impressed.

With a sigh, Peter put his head back down on the desk and Sirius huffed, realizing none of the others would be helping.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself, and it's going to be amazing! Just you wait!" The others either nodded along or completely ignored him as Sirius stormed out.

Sirius would show them. He'd start up the greatest game of Capture the flag that Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had ever seen!

* * *

The players were all assembled, even the Slytherins. Though, Sirius mostly invited them for bragging rights when the Gryffindors won. Instead of the normal two, they decided to keep four teams for the four houses to make it more interesting. That, and otherwise things might get messy.

Sirius surveyed the small crowd of the thirty-five he'd been able to recruit, and five minutes later they split up in search for a base and plan.

"Alright, I vote we use the Astronomy tower."

"No, it's raining! The astronomy tower isn't sheltered!"

"Exactly Evans, which is why no one else would expect it."

The other Gryffindors watched the exchange with various stages of amusement. Only the fifth year girls joined in, with the exception of one first year boy, so they knew the banter between Lily and the Marauders well. Most of them were surprised she even joined. Not that it wasn't fun to watch.

Marlene cleared her throat, halting the banter.

"As entertaining as this is, I think we're supposed to be planning as a team, aren't we?"

The other three laughed as Lily flushed red as her hair and Sirius gave a sheepish smile.

"Right, so...any other ideas," Sirius asked.

The first year raised his hand shyly, a skinny, sandy haired kid by the name of Adam Redwood, if Sirius remembered correctly.

"I actually…um, I like Sirius' idea. Not many people would expect that. I mean, it's worth a shot, right?"

With the exception of Lily, the others nodded, and Adam flinched when Sirius clapped him on the back and grinned.

* * *

It lasted all day. Traps snagged opposing team members, and even allies, within invisible nets, feet stuck to the floor, and players rushed about. It only became more hectic as Peeves appeared, adding to the pandemonium.

Lily cast a tickling charm on countless opponents, dragging them back to the library, which they'd made the Gryffindor prison. Emmeline Vance, Marlene, and Alice became a unstoppable team, while Sirius and Adam stood watch over the flag, guarding the tower stairway.

Gryffindor seemed to be winning…until it wasn't. Of course, Severus Snape was dragged into the game. Sirius, thinking of Gryffindor's victory, didn't object. However, since Severus was forced into it, he planned to win, and used his opponent's pride fully against them.

With a expertly cast disillusionment and muffle charms, it was a simple thing to slip past the two chatting Gryffindors. The hardest part was getting away.

Severus ran full sprint back to the Slytherin base, Sirius hot on his heals, and a teammate summoned the flag right as the scrawny boy was tackled to the ground.

With a cheer of victory the game was over, along with a groan of defeat, and Sirius' most spectacular game was spectacularly lost...

* * *

 **A/N: I know, short and can definitely use clean up. However, this was written for the 2015 House Cup on the Harry Potter fanfiction forums, and the house that writes the most stories between500-2000 words gets 200 points. So, I thought I might as well put it up, just to show I'm still alive. After months of waiting, I've started writing again, and the chapters I've been working on should finally go up. But for now, I hope this below quality story could at least provide a little entertainment. Till next time!**

 **~shadowkat**


End file.
